


Cary On Wayward Son

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, angsty as fuck, even more sobbing, i am sobbing, i have many regrets, more sobbing, sad parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Parents intuition at its worst is a horrible thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well
> 
> I b r o k e my own heart

It had been a sunny day earlier. Tom had decided to take his son, Scribble, out to the park to play with a ball.

 

They even stayed when it started to rain, just because they were having so much fun. 

 

Tom threw the ball for the last time, considering he was becoming quite tired. He smiled gently as he watched Scribble chase after the ball.

 

Even so, that smile soon disappeared as the ball disappeared between two cars.

 

Tom began a jog towards the cars, but Scribble continued to chase after the ball. When Tom called out for scribble, Thunder overpowered his voice.

 

The rain slowly turning into a storm.

 

What Tom did see was headlights heading down the empty street, save the few parked cars.

 

Thunder cracked through the air, followed by tires screeching on a wet road.

 

Tom broke out in a sprint, thoughts just rushing through his mind.

 

_This could not be happening to him._

 

The few parents that also stayed in the rain, were in a slight run behind him. Their parental instincts kicking in.

 

_This kid had to be okay, right?_

 

Tom finally made it to the road.

 

There sprawled out in the road was Scribble, a slight blood pool starting to form. The driver stood beside his car, freaking out about hitting the kid.

 

Tears were streaming down Tom's cheeks. 

 

He quickly sat on the ground, gently picking up his baby boy.

 

Tom couldn't say or do anything as he held the unconscious kid in his arms.

 

There were parents calling emergency services and sirens in the distance.

 

But, Tom knew it was already to late.

 

I guess that's whats called parents intuition working at its worst.

**Author's Note:**

> someone save me


End file.
